The invention relates generally to seat devices, and particularly to a pneumatic seat device.
Pneumatic seat devices having a pneumatic unit and a computing unit are already known. These pneumatic seat devices usually comprise a central sensor unit which is coupled to the computing unit and is provided for pressure detection in the entire pneumatic seat device, which requires long supply lines and results in a long reaction time of the pneumatic seat device.